Hunter and Prey
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. RE-POST. Elena Gilbert is a vampire hunter. Damon Salvatore is the vampire she is secretly in love with. When Elena learns that Damon is her next victim, can she choose between duty and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter and Prey**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here's another re-post for you. There will be romance in here, so don't worry, and the plot centers around Elena being a vampire hunter. She is arguably the best at what she does, but she can't bring herself to take on her latest prey, the sexy vampire Damon Salvatore. Don't ask, just take it as it's written.**

**Chapter 1**

**E**lena Gilbert wiped her forehead as she returned to headquarters. She had come off of her most recent kill, a vampire by the name of Klaus, and she had a difficult time with him, considering what the reports had said about his reputation. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on Elena's skills as a hunter to defeat and ultimately slaughter him.

Her boss, veteran hunter Alaric Saltzman, was pleased when he saw her walking in. She was one of his best hunters and he knew that he could count on her to get the job done and protect the innocent from things that go bump in the night.

"Congratulations on your latest successful, Elena," he said when she near enough to his office. "Anyone else wouldn't have had the success that you had."

"Thanks, Ric," she replied. "Klaus was a tricky bastard, but I sure nailed him, for lack of a better term."

"I think it's safe to say that your father would've been proud of you if he were alive right now," said Alaric. "He always knew that you'd be the one to save us all. In fact, that's why he appointed me as your guardian in case anything happened to him."

Elena nodded. Alaric had taken such good care of her since taking her and her brother, Jeremy, in soon after the death of her parents, Grayson and Miranda, several years ago, and she was forever in his debt. The other thing she was grateful for was the training that he had provided for her when she was ready, and it was because of his training that she was the talented hunter that she was.

"And you know that he was right in doing that, Ric," she said. "So, oh wise teacher, got anyone else for me to hunt?"

"I think you're going to love this," said Alaric. "He's not quite as old as Klaus, but he's twice as clever. He's been in our database for the past several years, and I doubt you'll have any difficulty handling him."

"Who is it?"

Alaric smiled. "Damon Salvatore."

Elena blinked when she heard that name and her heart sank. Damon Salvatore was the vampire she was secretly in love with. She had run into him on one of her routine hunts two years ago, and the minute their eyes met, their attraction to each other was instantaneous, and they began having a physical relationship. Of course, Elena never told Alaric about it, nor anyone else for that matter, because a relationship between a vampire and a vampire hunter was strictly forbidden, and she knew it. However, that didn't stop her from being attracted to Damon.

Instead of questioning it, Elena nodded. "I think I can handle him, Ric. If I could kill someone as dangerous as Klaus, Damon Salvatore should be a piece of cake."

As she spoke, Elena didn't believe half the words that were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to harm the man she loved, even if she had her orders. It sickened her knowing that he was next on the prey list. Not waiting for Alaric to reply, she walked away, her head still spinning. How could they possibly expect her to kill the love of her life? That was just unfair. She'd sooner take her own life than end the one of such a beautiful being?

Instead of going straight to her room, Elena snuck out the back entrance of the base, running through the woods to an old underground bunker that had been abandoned since well before she was born. It also served as a rendezvous point for her and Damon. Because it was in such a remote location, it was safe from prying eyes, and Elena was grateful for that.

Opening the door, she carefully shut it behind her and descended the stairs to a door at end of a long passage. Her heart pounding, Elena opened the door and it revealed a room with a bed big enough for two and sure enough, she found Damon in his usual spot, on the bed waiting for her. He used his own private tunnel that connected the bunker to the Salvatore mansion, located safely in the mountains.

He was positively gorgeous, with short, sleek black hair that glistened in the candlelight, blue eyes that would make any woman melt, a body that was made for hours of hot, steamy, unbridled sex, and lips that Elena never tired of kissing.

As soon as he saw Elena, he ran to her and embraced her, kissing her passionately as he ran his hands up and down her body. Elena returned his kiss without any hesitation, running her fingers through his hair. As she continued to kiss him, she felt tears welling up in her eyes and, not being able to fight them back, allowed them to fall down her cheeks. Damon pulled back, having smelled the salt of her tears.

"What's the matter, _cara mia_?" he said. "Why are you crying? I'm not hurting you, am I? You know I would never hurt you."

Elena trembled when he said that. Whenever they were together, he would call her such beautiful nicknames in Italian, and she never tired of it, since ever word was so poetic in his soft, velvety voice.

"I know, Damon," she said. "But, that's not why I'm crying."

"Then, why?"

"Alaric told me who I have to hunt next," said Elena. "And I was so devastated when I found out that it was you." She threw herself against his chest, clutching onto his shirt. "I can't do it, Damon, I can't bring myself to hurt you. I love you, and I would soon take my own life than end yours."

At first, Damon said nothing, just held Elena close against him, allowing her to sob into his chest. He knew that she could never harm him, just like he could never harm her.

"Is there a way you can get out of it?"

"I wish there was, but you know I can't defy orders."

Shit, and here he thought she could get out of it. "Well, you can pretend to hunt me."

"That's too risky," said Elena. "Alaric will find out and we're both out of luck."

Damon blinked as he looked down at her. "Are you saying that you don't want to take the risk? Elena, in the time that we've known each other, I've never once heard you say that you don't want to take risks. That's one of the many things I love about you."

Elena shook her head. "I didn't say that I didn't want to take the risk. I do, really, I do, but I just don't want Alaric to think I've suddenly gone soft after all the training he's given me. He took me and my brother after my parents died and raised us as his own kids. He's practically a father to me, even if he isn't related by blood."

"You can still maintain your loyalty to him," said Damon. "You're still following his orders, you're just going about it differently. I know that probably isn't helping much, but it's worth a shot."

"But, you do have a point," said Elena. "I can pretend to do what Alaric says, but still be able to keep you. And if Alaric has a problem with it, we'll run away together, like we talked about in the beginning."

Damon smiled. He remembered when they talked about that. "We could still do it, you know. Just say the word and we'll escape this very night."

"That does sound tempting," said Elena. "But, if we do it now, that would be cheating. Let's try this my way first, and then, if that doesn't work, we'll use that as our Plan B."

Damon, although a bit disappointed, nodded. "All right, we'll try it your way first." He kissed her. "I love you, Elena."

Elena returned his kiss. "I love you too, Damon."

**Note: Yeah, like I said, this AU is a Delena romance, even though it's a different premise. I know it seems like I'm turning out one new story after another, I'm just in a weird mood for some reason.**

**Tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along, except the action takes place in Damon's room in the Salvatore mansion.**

_Damon's Room, Salvatore Mansion – Shortly after Elena's News_

**D**amon practically flew into his room the minute he and Elena arrived at the Salvatore mansion. He wanted to make this count, since he wasn't sure if they were going to get a chance to be together once the hunt began. Once they were in the confines of his bedroom, Damon pulled Elena into his arms and kissed her passionately.

A few minutes later, Elena pulled away and whispered against his lips, "Are you sure you want to do this, Damon? The hunt doesn't start for another two days."

"I'm positive," he replied. "I have to make this count, _amore mia_. Even though I'll find a way to be with you like this during the hunt, I don't know when we're going to have the opportunity for it." He undid the buttons on her shirt. "I just wish that I wasn't your next target, Elena."

"Could we not talk about this right now?" said Elena. "You're going to kill the moment."

Damon nodded and kissed her, continuing to unbutton her shirt until he got to the last button, peeling it off and throwing on the floor before undoing the clasps of her bra, releasing her perfect breasts like he had done so many times before. Caressing them gently, he leaned down and kissed them, licking the nipples with his tongue. Elena shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her skin, letting out a scream of pleasure. Damon felt himself getting hard at the sound of her scream, but didn't take her yet. He wanted to savor giving her pleasure first. Kissing down her body, he slowly and sensually pulled her pants and panties down before kneeling before her, kissing her inner thigh before spreading her legs apart and playing with her clit with his fingers. Elena then grabbed onto his hair as she felt what he was doing to her. God, how she loved him. He was always so gentle with her and she wished she could tell Alaric about her relationship with Damon and possibly convince him to spare him.

Damon then removed his fingers and licked them, tasting her juices. She was soaking wet for him and he felt himself getting even harder. So hard, in fact, he thought he was going to lose it if he didn't have her now. Getting to his feet, he picked Elena up bridal style and carried her over to his king sized bed, laying her down gently, kissing her hotly. Elena returned his kiss and undid the buttons of his shirt, running her hands across his chest, feeling his muscles rippling under her fingers. Once she had gotten the last button undone, she threw the shirt to the floor, moving down to undo his belt and pull his pants down.

Damon groaned at the feel of her hands on him and, eager for her, helped her get his pants all the way off, practically ripping off his boxers and driving himself into her, feeling how hot and tight she was. He was tempted to turn her, make it so that she was his forever, but then, he'd be risking both of their lives. That didn't mean that he couldn't put it on the back burner in case they had to resort to Plan B.

Leaving her lips, he kissed down her jawline, to her earlobe, which he licked playfully with his tongue, to her neck, his fangs extending as he took a whiff of her blood. He gently scraped his fangs across her skin, feeling her tremble under her. He wanted to bite her, but every time, he had to force himself not to, because he didn't want to do it without her consent.

"Go ahead, Damon," she said. "It's okay, you can bite me. I want you to."

"Are you sure?" he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," said Elena. "I trust you."

That was all Damon needed to hear and kissing her neck to raise the vein, he bit her, growling hungrily as her blood hit his tongue and he began to thrust fast into her. Elena yelped at the first impact, but the discomfort went away and was replaced with a rush of warmth that she never felt before, gyrating her hips in time with his thrusts. Damon pulled out of her neck after a few minutes, licking up the excess blood with his tongue. The first taste had been exhilarating, but he didn't dare take too much, or he'd kill her.

Then, ignoring the blood still on his lips, Damon moved back up and kissed her. Elena returned his kiss, tasting her blood on his lips and rolling over so that she was on top, riding him hard and fast. For some reason, just that one bite brought out an incredible energy in her and although it was new for her, she liked it. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, she let out a scream so loud, she was sure her vocal chords would shatter. Thankfully, the walls were soundproof, so there was no chance that they would be disturbed. Damon grasped her hips and let out a scream of his own. The world seemed to melt away in that moment, and it was just them. No hunt, no threat to their love, nothing.

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon kissed the bite mark on her neck as he spooned up behind Elena and wrapped his arms possessively around her, breathing in her heavenly scent. Elena sighed as she felt him holding her close to him.

"I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled as he then kissed her shoulder. "I love you too, Elena. No matter what happens from here, I will never stop loving you."

Elena nodded. "I know you won't." She sighed again. "I'll never stop loving you either."

As she spoke, hot tears stung her eyes again and fell down before she could stop them. Then, just like before, Damon smelled the salt of her tears and turned her in his arms so that she was facing him and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry, Elena, it hurts me to see you cry."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just that I don't like what's going to happen within the next two days. Usually, I get extra excited just before a hunt, but because you're the one I have to hunt, I don't feel that way." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "If only there was a way that I could stop this from happening."

Damon nodded and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet, hearing her heart beating against him. It was beating rapidly and he knew why. She was hurting and conflicted, and rightfully so. In fact, he was hurting too. He loved her so fiercely and wanted to make her pain go away. When he bit her earlier, he bound her to him. That meant that if she got hurt, he would feel it even worse. The same would happen if he got hurt. Shit, now what the hell was he going to do?

**Note: Thought I'd provide some Delena smut for you.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Wow, seven reviews, that is AWESOME! When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena have a steamy interlude in his bedroom. No spoilers, except the action takes place two days later.**

_Hunter Base – 2 Days Later..._

**E**lena sighed as she got her equipment ready. Today was the day she started her hunt for Damon, as much as she hated to do it. She wished there was another way to go about this. If there was, she didn't see it. She hated the fact that she had to do this to the man she loved and it was tearing her apart knowing that the next time she saw Damon, she would have to aim a stake gun at his chest, ready to open fire through his heart.

_Damn you, Ric, you had to make this hard for me, didn't you?_, she thought, trying hard to fight back her tears. _If only you knew that Damon isn't like the other vampires I've hunted. He's my lover. We've been having a physical relationship together for the past two years and I haven't told you because I knew that such a thing is forbidden. Why must I do this to him? The only crime he's committed was stealing my heart the moment our eyes met._

She was brought out of her reverie by a knock at her door. Clearing her throat, she ran a hand through her hair and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Ric, Elena. Can I come in?"

Great, just the person she didn't want to see at the moment. However, this was probably something important, so she went to the door and let him in. He stepped past without a word and then, once she shut the door behind him, he looked at her.

"Ready for your hunt today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied. "I'm looking forward to putting a stake through Damon's heart." _Even though it also feels like I'm going to be putting it through my own, _her thoughts added.

"Good," said Alaric. "I know that you'll do it just as effectively as you did with Klaus."

Elena wanted to say that the reason she was able to kill Klaus so effectively was because she wasn't in love with him, like she was with Damon. _Ric, you just don't understand. I can't kill the man I love. If it were any other vampire, I wouldn't hesitate for a second. But, Damon is my whole world, the man I've given my heart, soul, body, and blood to. The man who would sacrifice everything for me. Please, don't make me choose between doing my duty and the love I have for Damon._

There was an uneasy silence until Alaric said, "Well, good luck today, Elena." He fingered something in his pocket. "Oh, here, the reason I came by was because I wanted to give this to you. Your father told me to hold onto it and to give it to you when you were old enough."

Elena saw him take out a small box and hand it to her. Not sure what this was, she took it from him and opened it, gasping when she saw it was: a golden heart locket. Elena opened it to reveal a picture of her and Jeremy when they were little, as well as a picture of Grayson and Miranda on the steps of the Gilbert family lake house.

"Oh my God, it's my mom's locket," she said. "Ric, thank you. I wondered what became of it." Curiously, she added, "Why are you giving it to me now? You could've given it to me at any other time."

"Yes, but I thought now was the right time," said Alaric. "But, I don't want you worrying about it. I want you to do what I trained you to do."

Elena nodded, her eyes fixated on the locket. Although she was still puzzled as to why Alaric waited until now to give it to her, she decided to take his advice and not let it distract her from what she was doing today, even though a distraction was something she desperately needed.

_Salvatore Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Damon sighed as he stood by the fire place, a glass of bourbon in his hand. Today was the day he was dreading, and he was pretty sure Elena was dreading it too. Shit, he felt like someone had already driven a stake through his heart and was slowly twisting it, laughing at him as he writhed in pain.

"Something troubles you, brother?"

Startled by the voice in the room, Damon turned and saw his brother, Stefan, standing there. While he wasn't sure how long the younger Salvatore had been there, his presence was a comfort to him at the moment.

"It's Elena."

"Elena?" said Stefan. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Damon forced a smile at that. Stefan knew about his relationship with Elena and that Damon would do just about anything to protect the woman he loved, even if it meant putting his life on the line.

"She's fine, though I appreciate your concern," said Damon. "No, today begins another hunt for her. It's different for her this time, though, because the prey she's hunting is someone very close to her, someone that she'd give up her career for."

Stefan's green eyes widened at that. "It's you, isn't it?"

Damon nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Is there a way to get around it?"

"I asked her, but she said there wasn't," said Damon. "She has to hunt me, Stefan, no matter what."

"No, I refuse to believe that," said Stefan. "We both know Elena would rather kill herself than hurt you." Not waiting for his brother to reply, he added, "I'll go in your place."

"You will do no such thing," said Damon. "Bad enough Elena is forced into choosing between duty and love, but I refuse to let my own brother be a damn martyr." He sighed. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, Stefan, but you're the only family I have left and if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

Stefan stood his ground. "At least let me help you. Come on, Damon, you may think that you're the one who has to do this, but deep down, you know that you need me. You said so yourself that I'm the only family you have left, so let me help you."

Damon wanted to argue, but there was no point, especially since Stefan wasn't backing down for anything. Shit, he had to have a brother who was stubborn as hell.

"All right, you can help me." He saw the smile on his brother's face. "But, stay out of sight. Think you can do that?"

"No problem," said Stefan. "I'll make sure that no one sees me."

Damon nodded. "Good." He looked at the clock. "Guess we'd better get going. It's just about time for Elena to begin her hunt."

Stefan nodded as well and the brothers proceeded toward the tunnel.

_**Note: Ta da! An update! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Hunter and Prey," Elena prepares for her hunt and Alaric gives her a locket that belonged to her mother. Meanwhile, Stefan offers to help Damon.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! It's been a while since I last updated (the last update being February 4), and I had re-read the story to get caught up, but I thought I'd update.**_

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_Shortly After the Hunt Begins..._

**H**er legs felt like lead as Elena trudged through the forest. The hunt had just started less than a half hour ago, and she felt like her heart just wasn't in it, and for good reason. She was hunting the vampire she loved. The very thought of shooting a stake through Damon's heart made hot tears sting her eyes. It made her question everything she had been taught. True, she was grateful to Alaric for what he had done for her and Jeremy, but how could she be loyal to a man who was ordering her to kill an innocent vampire whose only crime was devoting himself to her?

It wasn't long until Elena reached a stream in the middle of the woods, where she sat down on a rock and looked down at the water. The cool breeze blew through her hair and as it caressed her face, Elena closed her eyes, imagining Damon hands there instead. In fact, she imagined herself at the Salvatore mansion, naked in Damon's bed and kissing him as they made love under the sheets. Her heart hammered in her chest as she thought about it and the tears she had been trying to fight since the start of the hunt came streaming down her face and a sob escaped her throat as she opened her eyes.

"You know it hurts me to see you cry."

Startled slightly, Elena turned to see Damon standing there. Shit, he must've smelled the salt of her tears and it led him to her. Sobbing harder, Elena climbed down off the rock and ran to him, embracing him and burying her face in his chest.

"I can't do it, Damon," she said. "I can't kill you. Killing you would be like killing part of my soul. I hate Alaric for making me do this. As much as I owe him for what he's done for me, I..."

"Shhhh, it's okay, _amore mia_," said Damon, running his fingers through her hair. "We'll figure out a way to stop this."

Elena stepped back, looking at him. "How?"

"You know my brother, Stefan?"

"Yeah, I've seen at the mansion a few times," said Elena. "Oh no, don't tell me he's..."

"Yes, he's helping me," said Damon. "I tried to discourage him, but he's a stubborn one, my brother."

"But, it's dangerous," said Elena. "There are hunters everywhere in these woods. If they find Stefan, they'll kill him."

"Not if Stefan kills them first." Damon tried to stop himself from saying what he just said, but the words poured out before he could stop them. _Shit, why did I have to go and say that? Well, Damon, you'd better hope that Stefan's cloaking ability is as effective as he claims it is, or he's dead meat._

_Elsewhere..._

In another part of the forest, Stefan sat in the branches of a nearby tree, out of the sight range of any hunters that may have been lurking nearby. He was determined to help his brother and he didn't give a shit if he had to take a few hunters down with him. Suddenly, his senses alerted him to two figures below him and, keeping to the branches of the trees and using his superior sense of sight, Stefan saw that they were hunters, most likely from Elena's base. Great, that meant that Elena wasn't the only one after Damon.

Stefan stalked the hunters from high above, waiting for the opportune time to strike. Once he had them where he wanted them, he jumped down from the tree and attacked the men, throwing one of them against another tree and sinking his fangs into him. The other man tried to shoot him with a stake, but Stefan caught it in his hand while still feeding on the first man.

The second hunter was reloading by the time Stefan was done with the first, but never got to fire because he suffered the same fate as his partner. In fact, Stefan had fed on them with so much force that their heads fell off, landing on the ground.

"Shit," he growled. "This doesn't look good. I'll have to dispose of the bodies somehow."

Before he could do anything, his senses alerted him to someone approaching and when he went to attack, he saw Damon and Elena. Damon noticed the bodies that were on the ground, as well as their heads.

"Stefan, what the hell did you just do?" When his brother didn't answer, he added, "What the hell did you just do, Stefan?"

"I...I don't know," he replied. "I attacked them and the next thing I know, I'm decapitated them."

"Shit, now they'll _really_ have a reason to kill me," said Damon. "They'll think _I_ did this."

"They were after you, Damon," said Stefan. "What the hell was I supposed to do, let them find you?"

Elena shook her head. "Stefan, I appreciate what you're doing, but really, you have to get out of here before you're seen."

Stefan looked at her. "What? But, Elena..."

"Don't argue with me," she replied. "Just go."

Stefan went to say something, but stopped himself, knowing it wouldn't be worth it to argue with her. Sighing, he said, "What about the bodies?"

"I'll take care of it," said Elena. "Just go and hide."

Stefan nodded reluctantly and sped off. Once he was gone, Elena went over to the bodies of the hunters the younger Salvatore had killed. While she admired him for wanting to protect his brother, she also thought he was being foolish. Damon shook his head as he went about digging a hole to put the bodies. Suddenly, he felt something in his back, causing him to let out a painful scream and fall to his knees.

Elena saw him fall and panicked. "No! Damon!"

She hurried over to him and knelt next to him. "Damon, what happened?"

Coughing, Damon looked at her and in a strained voice, he said, "Ver..Vervain."

After telling her that one thing, he collapsed on the ground, losing consciousness in seconds. Elena looked at his back and saw what had hit him: a vervain dart! Before she could begin to guess whose it was, she saw Alaric approaching, flanked by a dozen other hunters. Quickly, she got to her feet and went over to him.

Before she could speak, Alaric said, "Elena, could you please explain why I had to take this monster down myself?"

"He's not a monster, Ric," she replied. "I...I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him."

"And why is that?" said Alaric. "Tell me!"

A sob escaped her throat as Elena said, "I love him, Ric."

"Elena, have you lost all sense of reality? He's a vampire, you're a human! Vampires kill humans! Have I taught you nothing?"

He never got to hear Elena's answer, because one of the hunters interrupted, saying, "What should we do with the creature, sir?"

"Take him back to the base," said Alaric. "I'll decide what to do with him." He grabbed Elena's arm once the other hunter went to get Damon's unconscious body. "As for you, young lady, we're going to have a little chat about this. I'd like to know exactly what your relationship is with the creature."

Elena sobbed. "Please, Ric, don't hurt him."

Alaric wasn't moved by her tears and before he could say anything else, he was approached by another hunter, who said, "Sir, what should we do with the bodies?"

Alaric looked at the bodies that he hadn't noticed before. "Bury them and inform their families."

The other hunter nodded and went with a few others to bury the bodies. Alaric then pulled Elena along with him as he followed the hunters carrying Damon. Elena noticed that they had tied him up and placed a muzzle on his mouth, the sight of which tore her apart. If there was a moment where she truly hated Alaric, this was definitely it.

_**Note: Well, here we are, a long awaited update. God, that was hard for me to write. Don't worry, Damon's not going to die. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Hunter and Prey," things on Elena's hunt take a bit of a nasty turn when Damon is caught while he and Elena are disposing of the bodies of the hunters Stefan killed to protect his brother.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just read along and find out what I have planned this chapter.**_

_Hunter Base – After Damon's Capture..._

**T**he ticking of the clock on the wall seemed like torture to her ears as Elena sat at the metal desk in the room Alaric had put her in when they returned to the base. Her heart hammered in her chest just as loudly as the clock and she found herself worrying about Damon. She hated seeing him tied up like that earlier and she searched for a way to save him from what they were planning to do with him. Her poor Damon, at the mercy of those assholes, and for something Stefan had done to protect him.

The door to the room opened and Alaric appeared. Elena didn't say a word to him, just watched him walk in and sit in the chair across from her. He was pissed, she could tell from his facial expression and his body language. It was quiet between them until Alaric spoke first.

"I just spent the last hour and a half trying to understand why you would do something like this, Elena," he said. "Honestly, what is it that you see in that monster?"

Elena clenched her teeth to keep from crying. "Stop calling him that. Damon is not a monster. He's a sweet, loving, caring man. I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"Yeah, you keep saying that you love him," said Alaric. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two years."

"Two years?" said Alaric. "And you think I wouldn't find out? Elena, you know that something like this is forbidden. I taught you that from the beginning." He sighed. "You're going to be looked upon as a traitor, Elena."

"This is why I kept it from you," said Elena. "I knew you'd react like this. Ric, I love Damon, no matter what you say. I'm sorry those other hunters are dead, but I'm _not_ sorry for feeling the way I feel. When I'm with Damon, the differences between us don't matter. The only thing that _does_ matter is how we feel about each other." She got up out of the chair. "I'm grateful for what you've done for me, Ric, but you can't make me choose between you and the man I love."

Alaric then saw her walk toward the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Not that you care, but I'm going to Damon," said Elena. "You may see him as another vampire that needs to be put down, but I think he's worth keeping alive."

Not giving Alaric a chance to reply, she opened the door and walked out of the room. She didn't give a shit that she had just spoken to Alaric so harshly. The only thing that she was concerned about was finding Damon and possibly helping him. Of course, Elena didn't have to wonder where he was, because she had seen him being taken down a long hallway when they arrived at the base. Along said hallway were a series of doors that were used as holding cells that vampires caught alive were kept in until they were to be exterminated, jokingly dubbed Vampire Death Row. Her mind made up, Elena went to the double doors that led to the hallway that led to Vampire Death Row, looking at every door until she came to the one Damon was in. She peered into the window and gasped at the sight her eyes beheld. He was still weak from the vervain and strapped to a table, the muzzle still on his mouth.

Elena used her key card to open the door and walked in. She saw the cameras on either side of the room and took out her gun, shooting them so that they couldn't see what she was doing. Once that was accomplished, Elena approached the table and removed the muzzle from Damon's mouth.

Groaning, he looked at her, saying in a strained voice, "Elena."

Elena smiled and then placed her index finger on his lips. "Shhh. It's okay now, Damon, I'm here to save you." She rolled up her sleeve and placed her wrist by his mouth. "Here, drink from me. It'll help you get your strength back."

Damon returned her smile and bit into her wrist with his fangs, closing his eyes as he tasted the sweetness of her blood. He could feel his strength returning as he continued to drink from her and when she was sure he had enough, Elena pulled her wrist away from his mouth. She then saw him break the straps that were holding him down to the table and got up, looking at Elena again.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"It wasn't hard," she replied. "You forget that this place is my practically my home, so I know each of these corridors like the back of my hand." She kissed him, not giving a shit if she was tasting her blood on his lips. "God, Damon, I'm so sorry."

Damon shook his head. "No, angel, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen. The other hunters did this, not you." He returned her kiss, running his fingers through her hair. "We can't give up, not when Stefan is still out there."

Elena nodded, having remembered that she told Stefan to hide while they were burying the bodies of the hunters he killed. "You're right. Stefan is still out there. He probably saw you getting captured and followed the trail to the base."

"Which means that as we speak, he's figuring out a way to get us out of here," said Damon. "We just have to wait until he gets here. If I know my brother, which I do, he's not going to let an army of vampire hunters keep him from saving me."

Elena nodded again. "So, what are we going to do while we're waiting?"

Damon eyed her up and down. "Oh, _I_ can think of a few things." He smirked, a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes. "You shot the cameras, right?"

"I did. Why?"

"I thought maybe we can have a little fun."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you? Damon, I know that you owe me for helping you get your strength back, but I seriously doubt that now is the right time to be thinking about sex, tempting as it may be."

"Ah, but you said it was tempting," said Damon. "So, that means that you definitely want to do it." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips softly. "Please, Elena? It'll help pass the time."

Elena sighed and returned his kiss. She'd say this for Damon, he was very persuasive when he wanted to be, which was one of the things that she loved about him. Deciding to indulge him, she deepened the kiss and reached her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. Damon smiled against her lips and undid the buttons on her shirt, sliding it off as Elena pulled his T-shirt off.

Damon then reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, kissing her breasts and then moving down to lick the tender nipples with his tongue. Elena let out a scream of pleasure as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Thankfully, the entire room was sound proof, so whatever sounds she made weren't heard by anyone.

_Meanwhile..._

Stefan looked at the entire hunter base from his hiding place in a nearby tree. He had followed the scent of the hunters that had taken Damon and it had led him to this spot. He couldn't believe that this building was on the other end of the tunnel that Elena used to get to the Salvatore mansion. However, that wasn't important. What was important was getting in and finding his brother.

_They're going to pay for this,_ he thought. _If they mess with Damon, they mess with me. I'll get him and Elena away from here, even if I have to kill a few hunters to get to them._

_**Note: Don't ask how I got the idea for this chapter, because I don't even know where it came from. However, it does count as an update. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Hunter and Prey," Elena tells Alaric about her relationship with Damon and how long it has been going on. She then goes to where Damon is being held, finding him still weak from the vervain, giving him her blood to regain his strength.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I've the idea for this chapter in mind for a while and wanted to use it. **_

_Outside the Hunter Base..._

**S**tefan watched the guards from his place in the trees. He knew that he was taking a huge risk by doing this, but if he did nothing, the chances of getting Damon and Elena out got smaller and smaller. They were counting on him to do what he had to do, and Stefan wasn't about to back down, not for anything. After some careful observing, he decided to make his move and hoped to God that it worked. Climbing down from the tree he was in, Stefan snuck around to the front gate, where the guards saw him immediately and tried to fire at him. However, Stefan was much quicker and avoided their every shot by vamp speeding all around them.

One of the guards looked at his partner. "Holy shit, he dodged every bullet."

"Of course I did," said Stefan. "Did you honestly think that you could stop me? Well, you're wrong. Those little bullets are nothing against the power of vampire speed." He then killed one of the guards and grabbed the other by the throat, pinning him against the wall and making him look him in the eye. "I need to get inside. Use your key card and your code and let me in."

The guard nodded and swiped his key card into the console, as well as his access code. Stefan smiled at that and once the door was open, he maintained his grip on the compelled guard and walked in with him, with every intention of having him use his key card and access code to gain entry into every section of the base and didn't give a shit if a few hunters had to die along the way.

_Damon's Cell, Vampire Death Row – That Same Moment..._

Elena moaned happily as she snuggled against Damon, kissing his chest. It had been almost three hours since they began their little reunion romp and it was the best three hours of their lives. Damon smiled and kissed her forehead. God, how he loved the little brunette in his arms, and vowed that when they got out of this, they'd run away together and after they were safe, he'd turn her so that they'd be together forever.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena looked up from his chest. "I love you too, Damon." She kissed his chest again. "When we get out of this, I'm quitting this whole hunter bullshit. I may have been trained so expertly by Alaric, but I came close to losing you, and I don't want that. The best way is to resign and then, we'll run away together, like we planned to from the beginning."

"We must be linked telepathically or something, because I was thinking the exact same thing," said Damon. "I'd like nothing more than to have you by my side, Elena. Wherever you want to go, we'll go. I don't give a shit, as long as you're with me."

"I'd also like to be a vampire."

"_Another_ thing I was thinking about," said Damon. "You'd make a very beautiful vampire, and I'm not just saying that either." His senses alerted him to another presence in the building. "Hold that thought. I think Stefan is in the building."

"He is?" said Elena. "But, how did he get past the guards?"

Damon got up and got dressed. "Most likely he killed one of them and then kept the other one alive, compelling him to help him get inside." He smirked. "My brother definitely comes up with some good strategies when he wants to."

Elena nodded and got dressed. She envied the fact that Damon could dress so much faster than she could because of his vampire speed. Thankfully, she wasn't going to be a human for much longer anyway, so she didn't have to worry about it. She was just getting her jacket on when she saw the door opening and saw Stefan standing there.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We are now," said Damon. "So, what happened to the guard you compelled to let you in?"

"I killed him," said Stefan. "He fulfilled his end of the bargain by leading me to you and I had no use for him." He smiled. "So, unless we want company, we'd better get the hell out of here."

Damon nodded and took Elena's hand as they made their way out of the cell and proceeded down the hall. No sooner did they get out than they heard the sound of a gun being readied behind them and when they turned, there was Alaric, an angry look on his face and a gun in his hand. Elena was scared as she looked her former boss in the eyes. Finally, she decided to speak.

"Ric, don't do this."

"Step aside, Elena," he replied. "They're dangerous."

"Not to me, they aren't," said Elena. "Ric, don't you realize that these two vampires are two of the most powerful vampires of their generation? They may not have as much power as Klaus did, but they can hold their own."

"That still doesn't change the fact that they're bloodthirsty killers and I intend to shoot them."

Elena then did something the Salvatore brothers were stunned by: she stood in front of them, her arms spread as she faced Alaric. "Then, you're going to have to shoot me too, because if you kill them, either of them, I won't be able to function. I care about them, Ric, and if that's wrong, at least I know I died defending them."

"You'd martyr yourself for them?" said Alaric. "You're crazy."

"Maybe, but at least I know that everyone deserves a chance, including them."

Alaric listened for about a minute, but then lifted his gun and opened fire, the bullet hitting Elena in her shoulder, sending her to the floor. Damon noticed this and panicked. **"NO! ELENA!"**

He went to attack, but Stefan stopped him. "Take Elena and go back to the mansion. Try to heal her. I'll handle this asshole."

"Stefan, are you nuts?" said Damon. "Suppose he kills you?"

"Then, I'll die, and I just might take him down with me."

Damon wanted to protest, but decided that Elena was more important, so he picked her up in his arms and vamp sped toward the entrance of the tunnel that would take him to the Salvatore mansion, all the while hoping that Stefan didn't get himself killed just because he wanted to protect his brother.

_**Note: Wow, what an update, huh? Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Hunter and Prey," Stefan arrives at the base to rescue Damon and Elena. Before they could leave, however, Alaric tries to interfere and Elena gets shot protecting Damon and Stefan.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, except the action takes place after the stand-off at the base.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – After the Stand-off at the Hunter Base..._

**D**amon practically flew into the mansion upon reaching the end of the tunnel and when he got to the dining room, he threw all of the plates and everything off the table before gently laying Elena down, helping her off with her jacket. She was covered in blood by now, and Damon didn't like what he was doing. He had no idea what was happening at the base, or if Stefan even got out alive, but he couldn't worry about that now. Helping Elena was more important. He quickly went to get some medical supplies from a special room that was used for when either himself or Stefan needed it. Once he returned to Elena's side, he took a scissor and cut away the fabric of her shirt that he would have easy access to the bullet.

He then heard a soft moan and looked to see Elena slowly opening her eyes. "Damon?"

Damon placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. Don't talk, angel, save your strength."

Elena looked all around to see where she was, although she didn't need to guess where they were. "What happened?"

"You were shot by that bastard, Alaric," said Damon. "Stefan said that he was going to take care of him and told me to bring you back to the mansion." He prepared the needle that contained the local anesthesia. "I'm going to take the bullet out and then, I'll give you my blood, since you lost quite a bit."

"Have you ever operated on someone before?"

"Yes," said Damon. "I was a doctor before I was turned."

Elena nodded, having never really known what Damon's past was like. She didn't ask him about it, thinking that he'd rather kept his history to himself. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded and saw the needle he was preparing. "What's that for?"

"This is so you don't feel anything," he replied. "I can't remove the bullet while you're still able to feel it." He moved over to her shoulder and aimed it at the place he wanted to inject her. "This is only going to hurt for a second or two, but after that, the pain will subside. Do you trust me, Elena?"

Elena nodded. "I trust you, Damon."

That was all he needed to hear and injected the local anesthetic into her shoulder. It was uncomfortable at first, but then, a numbness took over the area surrounding the affected area. Once he was sure she couldn't feel anything, Damon carefully made the incision with the scalpel. After that, he carefully dug in and retrieved the bullet, placing it in a bowl he had gotten from the bag. Then, he got some thread and stitched up Elena's shoulder, wrapping a bandage around it.

Damon then decided to give her his blood so that she would heal faster. He bit into his wrist and gently lifted her head, placing his wrist by her mouth. Elena then began to drink from him, moaning softly as his blood entered her mouth, making contact with her tongue. Once he was sure she had enough, Damon took his wrist away from her mouth and carefully picked her up off the table, taking her upstairs to his room, pulled back the covers, and placed her into the bed.

No sooner did he tuck her in than Damon's senses alerted him to another presence in the mansion. He gently kissed Elena and then headed downstairs to see who was there. When he reached the study, he saw Stefan standing there, his clothes covered in blood.

"Stefan, is that..."

"No, Damon, it's not my blood," his brother replied. "Most of it is Alaric's. I drained him dry and then killed a few more hunters. Needless to say, we won't have to worry about anyone coming after us." Curiously, he added, "Where's Elena?"

"Asleep upstairs," said Damon. "I removed the bullet from her shoulder and gave her my blood."

"Thank God," said Stefan. "That was one of the things I was thinking about as I killed Alaric and the other hunters." He looked down at his clothes. "Guess I should wash this off."

Damon nodded and before Stefan left, he said, "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," said Damon. "You really helped us today."

Stefan smiled. "You're my brother, Damon, and I couldn't let them kill you. I know that you'd do the same for me if the situation were reversed."

"You're right, I would," said Damon. "For the same reason you saved me."

Stefan smiled and then went upstairs to shower. After he was gone, Damon went back upstairs and went to Elena's room. When he walked in, he saw that she was asleep, her chest going slowly up and down. Smiling, Damon grabbed a chair, sat by her bedside and gently took her hand, kissing her knuckles, grateful that his Elena was still with him. He had a mental note to turn her after she was well enough, having remembered that she wanted to become a vampire while they were still in his cell on Vampire Death Row.

_**Note: Hope you guys like this new chapter! Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Hunter and Prey," Damon removes the bullet from Elena's shoulder and heals her with his blood. Stefan then returns from the base, having taken care of Alaric and a few other hunters.**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews so far! I know that I haven't updated lately (the last update being April 8), but I thought I'd update. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – Early Next Day..._

**E**lena groaned as she opened her eyes. As her vision cleared, she looked to see where she was and when she saw that she was in Damon's room, a smile appeared on her face, since she had been dreaming that she was in this exact same room. Speaking of Damon, she looked over and saw that he was asleep next to her, holding her close to him in his arms. Smiling at him, she kissed him softly. When she went to pull away, she felt him pull her toward him and return her kiss. When they broke the kiss, he smiled at her and looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, better than I have in a while," she replied. "I guess it was because I had you here with me."

Damon then looked toward the bandage he had placed on her shoulder. "Let's see if your wound is completely healed." He unwrapped the bandage and was pleased when he saw that the wound was gone. "All healed. My blood did the trick."

Elena smiled. "Thank you, Damon. Not just for healing me, but for loving me."

"How can I not love you, Elena?" said Damon. "You're beautiful, smart, and loyal."

Elena's smile then faded a bit. "Did Stefan get back from the base?"

"He got back after I brought you up here to rest," said Damon. "I saw that his clothes were covered in blood. He explained that most of it was Alaric's, and he even killed a few more hunters before he came back. I don't think we have to worry about anyone coming after us."

"Oh, thank God," said Elena. "Stefan was a big help to us yesterday and I'd hate to lose him."

Damon nodded. "I'd hate to lose him too. Stefan is more than just my brother. He's also my best friend. He looks out for me, and I look out for him as well." He got up out of the bed and held out his hand for her. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Elena nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her downstairs. As they descended the stairs, she thought about what he had said last night and it made her curious. Damon noticed how quiet she was when they got to the bottom flight.

"What's on your mind, Elena?"

"I was thinking about what you told me last night while you were patching me up," she replied. "Were you _really_ a doctor before you were turned?"

Damon nodded. "I sure was. In fact, I was the best at what I did. That was why they wanted me to help out on the front lines during the Civil War. I can't begin to tell you how many wounded soldiers I had to tend on a given basis day in and day out. Some I was able to save, while others I wasn't. I even had to amputate a guy's leg once, and because they didn't have anesthesia back then, it was rough hearing the poor soul screaming as I cut his leg off. Brutal stuff, that."

Elena cringed as he explained himself to her. She remembered reading about that in a book once and she had to keep from vomiting. "Is that where you met the vampire that turned you?"

"Yes," said Damon. "Her name was Lexi, and she was posing as a nurse. Don't get me wrong, we worked great together, but I just never knew what she really was. Then, one night, just after we completed work on a patient, we were hanging around the medical tent, having a drink and talking. That's when she told me what she really was. I asked her how she was able to pull off being around all that blood and not losing control. She said that it wasn't easy, but because she had been around for over three hundred years, it didn't bother her all that much." He sighed. "She then told me that she thought I'd make a great vampire, which was why she had been following me around the past three years. Before I could say a word, she gives me her blood and snaps my neck. When I come to, I see her with a girl she compelled. At first, I wanted to refuse, but she said that unless I fed, I'd die. So, I fed from the girl and became a vampire that very night."

"Shit," said Elena. "So, you said that Lexi had been following you for three years. The Civil War started in 1861, so three years would make it 1864."

"Yes, 1864, the year my life as I knew it changed forever," said Damon. "Stefan was turned the same year, even though I feel guilty about it."

"You mean because of what happens when he feeds?"

"Yes," said Damon. "Stefan has moments where he completely loses it, and when he does, it can take days, maybe even weeks before he's back to normal again. The last time he really lost it was right around the time I met you. He had run off and I went out into the woods to look for him, to possibly stop him before he killed anyone."

Elena blinked. _That_ was why he had been in the woods that day? "I had no idea. You were looking for your brother and I kept you from it."

Damon detected a guilty tone in her voice. "No, Elena, don't feel guilty for the way we met, because that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Yes, but an innocent person could've been killed that day because you didn't get there in time."

"An innocent person _didn't_ get killed that day because Lexi prevented it," said Damon. "She knew that I wouldn't have been able to get there in time, so she went on ahead of me and stopped Stefan from what he was about to do."

"Wait, so Lexi is still around?" said Elena. "How come _I've_ never seen her?"

"Did someone mention me?"

Damon and Elena turned around to see a rather beautiful woman approaching them. She had long, blonde hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black leather boots. Damon smiled at her.

"Hello, Lexi," he said. "I was wondering when it was time for your visit."

"It's good to see you too, Damon," she replied. "I would've been here a lot sooner, but my business in New Orleans took longer than I thought." She noticed Elena. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the young lady?"

"Of course," said Damon. "Lexi, this is Elena Gilbert, the love of my life. Elena, meet Lexi, the one responsible for my immortality."

Elena nodded at the blonde. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lexi. Damon told me about you turned him."

Lexi nodded and then took a whiff. "You're a vampire hunter, it's obvious from the smell I'm detecting from you. However, you're not like the other hunters I've seen around these parts. I suppose that's what drew Damon to you. Well, it might not be the _only_ reason, but it certainly _counted_ as a reason."

"You could say that, yes." Before Lexi could reply, Elena added, "I want you to know, Lexi, that both Damon and Stefan are special to me. They protect me, and I protect them. My former boss, Alaric Saltzman, wanted me to hunt Damon and kill him. But, I couldn't, because...because I love him."

"You don't have to explain, Elena," said Lexi. "I know that you love Damon. In fact, I've been watching the two of you very closely." She saw the looks on their faces. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I didn't watch you during your private moments. I'm not a prude, you know."

"Lexi? Is that you?"

Stefan's voice caused the blonde vampire to turn and look in his direction, smiling at him. "Hello, Stefan. Keeping yourself out of trouble?"

"When I'm not my brother's ass? Yes," said Stefan. "Though, I didn't know you were going to dropping by today."

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you," said Lexi. "Now that I have, I need to address something very serious." She looked toward Damon and Elena. "There's a little matter in New Orleans that needs to be dealt with. Apparently, there are some vampires there that are causing trouble."

"Trouble?" said Damon. "What kind of trouble?"

"Basically terrorizing the city, killing innocent humans left and right," said Lexi. "They wanted me to join them, but I flat out refused."

Damon scowled. "And this concerns us why?"

Lexi nodded pointedly at Elena. "I figured that maybe Elena could help us deal with them. Her skills can be of use to us."

"Wait, let me see if I'm hearing you right," said Elena. "You want me to help you kill some renegade vampires in New Orleans?" She scowled. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," said Lexi. "You just have to protect the humans."

Damon stepped forward. "If Elena's going, then my brother and I are going with her. We can protect her."

"You actually thought I was going to make her go alone?" said Lexi. "Damon, you don't know me _at all_. If you would've let me finish, I was going to suggest that you and Stefan accompany her. I'll be there with you too. That way, she'll get the maximum protection."

_**Note: Here you go, guys, an update! Hope you liked the twist with Lexi. I know, I know, they were turned by Katherine, but I thought I'd change the history just a little, while keeping their turning year the same.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
